With the massive increase in the volume of coins minted and their rate of circulation accelerated by the growing use of coin-operated vending machines, the time and effort involved in handling them has become a serious concern for many businesses.
Various racks and rollers have been designed to measure and stack and/or roll coins of selected diameter or denomination to a desired total value but these are not entirely satisfactory as the coin stacks not infrequently spill nor are the wrapped rolls uniformly firm and secure and sometimes fall apart.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved device for stacking and wrapping rolls of coins of a common diameter and denomination.
A further object of the invention is to provide a coin wrapping device that assures the safe stacking and firm and secure wrapping of a roll of coins.
A still further object is the provision of a coin wrapping device that is simple and positive in operation that it may be used with confidence by a handicapped person.
A still further object is the provision of a device of the nature and for the purpose specified that is of stable design, sturdy and durable construction and reliable and assured operation.
To the accomplishment of these and related objects as shall become apparent as the description proceeds, the invention resides in the construction, combination and arrangement of parts as shall be hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings and pointed out in the claims hereunto appended.